ww2_shattered_europe_betafandomcom-20200215-history
WW2: Shattered Europe Beta Wikia
Welcome to the WW2: Shattered Europe Beta wiki! A Starcraft 2 mod created by Anteep. Battleofbritain.png Battleinfrance.png 2017-02-20_05-55-04.png Welcome to the WW2: Shattered Europe Beta Wiki! Welcome to the WW2: Shattered Europe Beta wiki! A Starcraft 2 arcade mod created and updated by Anteep. Here you may find helpful hints and guides on the strategies for WW2: Shattered Europe Beta. NB: This guide is a work in progress. This wikia is looking for contributers. If you are fairly experienced with this game and want to help newer players out, feel free to contact the administrator of this wiki ingame or here. Introduction Anyone can play WW2: Shattered Europe by downloading the free Starcraft II Starter Edition. WW2: Shattered Europe pits the Allies and the Axis fighting over Europe and North Africa. Taking command of a historical country of that era, you will fight on land, sea and air in order to defeat the Axis or subjugate the Allies. WW2: Shattered Europe is a similar to other Risk-esque diplomacy game with only two factions, Axis and Allies. In addition, there are several smaller neutral countries caught in the crossfire as the two factions struggle for dominance. Neutral countries can join either faction, or get declared war on by a major country after a few minutes of grace period. There is no changing sides once you are have chosen a faction, and you cannot win unless you are in a faction. WW2: Shattered Europe is a fast paced game and has a somewhat steep learning curve. Knowing your enemy and a few strategies and hints before diving in can be extremely helpful for assisting your team towards attaining victory or capitulating in defeat. General Information Countries cannot generally attack each other until they join a faction. Out of all the countries, the only ones that can attack each other at the start of the game is the United Kingdom and France on the Allies and West German Command, East German Command and the Kingdom of Italy on the Axis. The Soviet Union declares war on Finland at 30 seconds into the game, beginning the Winter War that can be resolved by blood or through diplomacy. The Soviets also joins the Allies at 12 minutes into the game at the beginning of Operation Barbarossa, forcing them to take part in the larger war. In addition, there are some cities scattered around the map, owned by nobody and can be taken by anybody, marked in white on the minimap. Simply attacking a city and reducing its shields to zero will capture it and it will switch over to your country's alignment, as well as beginning to produce its resources for you. Iceland is a special case; a small island located at the top of the map. It will switch it's alignment to whomever first lands troops on the island, generally using a landing transport. Neutral Countries can declare for either faction by clicking on their Government Centre (Hotkey: F3) and selecting one of the options on the bottom right of the screen to join Axis or Allies. You cannot change your faction once you have joined one. Joining a faction may cost you or give you resources depending on how many countries have joined a particular faction. This is to encourage balanced teams. One strategy for neutral countries is to walk past the defenses of a country that has already aligned and declare for the other faction. In order to prevent these sneak attacks by neutrals or vice versa, a special ability has been given to each city to remove all neutral units around the city. This can also be used to remove buildings and construction SCVs. However they cannot be used on the enemy faction. As a neutral country, it is possible to survive by remaining neutral the entire game and declaring for a faction as the game is about to end, but this is not recommended. A major country such as Italy, West Germany, East Germany, UK or France can declare war on any neutral country. Doing so will push that country to the other faction. This is usually done so that a faction can take your land and economy as their own, as well as eliminating a potential threat. In this case it is recommended that you join a faction before a pair of greedy eyes turn towards you, and to be prepared defensively by building and keeping a sizable army to defend yourself from threats. Strategies and Guides * Quick Start * Allied Strategy * Axis Strategy * Neutral Countries Countries Major Powers (Allies) * Soviet Union * United Kingdom * France * United States Major Powers (Axis) * West German Command * East German Command * Kingdom of Italy Neutral Countries * Finland * Nationalist Spain * Sweden * Turkey * Balkan Colation * Iceland * Norway Resources * Managing Resources ** Cash and Construction Materials ** Science ** Manpower ** Policies Buildings * Government Centre * Cities * Barracks * War Factory * Airport * Shipyard * Industry * Materials Factory (No longer in-game) * Spy Center * Tech Center Defensive Structures * Sandbags * Tank Traps * Bunkers * AA Flak Gun * Coastal Battery * Radar * V2 Rocket Silo Units * List of Country Specific Units Infantry * Conscripts * Infantry * Machinegunner * Medics * Flamethrowers * Snipers * Anti-tank Riflemen * Mortars * Rocket Infantry * Assault Infantry * Paratrooper * Portable AA Infantry * Desert Cavalry Vehicles * AT Gun (Early) * AT Gun (Improved) * AT Gun (Advanced) * AA Flak Tank (Early) * AA Flak Tank (Improved) * AA Flak Tank (Advanced) * APC * Armoured Car * Landing Vehicle * Assault Gun (Early) Artillery * 105mm towed Artillery * 125mm towed Artillery * 155mm towed Artillery * 105mm mobile Artillery * 125mm SPH Artillery * 155mm Artillery * Rocket SPA * Heavy Rocket SPA Tanks * Light Tank * Medium Tank (Early) * Medium Tank (Improved) * Medium Tank (Advanced) * Heavy Tank (Early) * Heavy Tank (Improved) * Heavy Tank (Advanced) * Super-Heavy Tank * Main Battle Tank (Early) * Tank Destroyer (Early) * Tank Destroyer (Improved) * Tank Destroyer (Advanced) Aircraft * Attack Aircraft * Fighter * Fighter (Improved) * Light Bomber * Tactical Bomber * Dive Bomber * Strategic Bomber * Jet Fighter (Early) * Jet Fighter (Improved) * Attack Jet (Early) * Attack Jet (Improved) * Jet Bomber (Early) * Strategic Jet Bomber * Paratrooper Plane * Torpedo Bomber * Nuclear Bomber Ships * Frigate * Destroyer * Cruiser * Battlecruiser * Battleship * Submarine * Light Carrier * Carrier * Landing Vehicle Map Balancing, Problems, Comments, etc. * http://ww2-shattered-europe-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Problems_%26_Comments_with_Infantry_Meta * http://ww2-shattered-europe-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Conscripts_Are_Too_Good * http://ww2-shattered-europe-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Amphibious_Landing_Is_Too_Easy Discord channel Hey everyone, all players are welcome and encouraged to join the official discord channel run by Anteep: * https://discord.gg/xa7bbZe Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse